


October 26th: Seduction

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dirty Talk, Implied Enemies to Lovers, Smut, Snark, cause I want, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 26th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 26th: Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

Do not blink. 

It was a simple standoff. You’d had one with weapons, it made sense to have one with words of seduction with the same man. Besides, Sam had his money riding on your performance. Nat had backed Bucky. 

“James, love. Give up now. If you fuck as pretty as your words it’s evident we aren’t compatible. I need someone a bit more rough.”

“Rough enough that you’ll have plenty of reminders in the morning… and a bit after.”

You’re aflame. 

“Ooooo, she likes that one. Mark you up, doll? A little reminder of how you lost this game?” 

  
  



End file.
